Our New Team
by nessa knight
Summary: They were now a team. With every mission and every day spent together, they will slowly uncover each others secrets and lies. Blare just hopes it won't tear them apart in the end...
1. Prologue

Mount Justice. My new occasional home. Only used for _occasional_ down time after missions and the home to 7 teenaged superheroes, whether permanent or temporary.

All of us have things in common, but many differences that separate us from one another. We all have mentors to look up to. Robin has Batman. Kid Flash has The Flash. Aqualad has Aquaman. Miss Martian has the Martian Manhunter. Superboy wishes to have the still distant Superman. Artemis has Green Arrow. And I have Enchantrix.

Its kind of hard too keep your secret identity a _secret_ because you trust your 're supposed to trust them with your lives but not with your real name.

Kid Flash told me his name was Wally almost immediately after meeting me. Superboy has been called S_uperboy, _but we all still throw names at him, hoping one catches his attention. Artemis said she would like to be called _Artemis_. Big shock. Aqualad is Kaldur. Miss Martian is Megan. Robin and I know each others identities because we practically grew up together, even though I happen to be a year older than he is. The others don't know this, or rather can't.

I know that underneath the black shades he always has to wear, are beautiful blue eyes that could only belong to Dick Grayson. I know that his parents were murdered by an evil,mad man and that Bruce Wayne decided to adopt him and make him his ward at age 9. But what he didn't know at the time, was that he had a daughter; Brenna Wayne, the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Natasha Knight.

I remember I got along with Dick when I first met him because he was just a year younger than I was. I remember I was naïve at first because my dad would go out late at night and then weeks later he would be accompanied by Dick. I wasn't supposed to notice, but I always did and kept quiet. I would see news reports on tv about Batman and Robin and always failed to make the connection. It was just a matter of time before I stumbled into the batcave where I found Alfred, Batman and Robin. I guess I should have known. I grew up surrounded with members of Justice League without even knowing too. It sucked that they didn't tell me, but my dad always seemed to do that. Not tell me things that would end up shocking me at the end. He didn't tell me about my mother's powers, nor that they might be genetically inherited.

I got them when I was around 10, almost eleven years old. I was shocked that I could do those things but I was even more surprised when I saw my eyes. I was born with blue eyes and burgundy hair. My hair came from my mom, though mine happened to be a lot darker than her red. My eyes came from my dad. My new eyes came from no one. Not even my mother's eyes changed when she got her powers. She explained that the change in eye color could be due to my father being an 'ordinary' human and her being a 'not so ordinary' human. I was half and half, I understood that. I also understood that I was never meant to be born. My eyes changed from blue to a metallic silver. They might have matched my hair, but that didn't change the fact that that moment altered my life. I could never go back.

My dad started training me for two reasons. First, he believed training would help me control my new powers. Control the body, control the , he believed relying on "special" powers alone would make me weak and unable to win a battle. He said that was the problem with other meta humans. They relied too much on their special abilities. That way of thinking led to some being killed in the line of hero duty. My mother disagreed. She believed that the physical training was trivial. Control the soul, control the body. I also started spending more time with my mother following the discovery of my abilities. She explained that there were two types of powers I could have inherited: kere or vaimu. As a sisuliselt naine, I had the ability to have been born with either, not both. Both could not be used by one person. It would cause to much strain on the body and soul. It would lead to death. My mother was born with vaimu sisulisent, or spirit essence. It was a defensive power that required incantations. It was magic. After multiple tests and examinations, it became clear I was born with kere sisulisent, or body essence. Instead of being magic, it was energy and instead of being defensive it was offensive based. Even though she never said it out loud, I knew she was incredibly disappointed i wasn't born like her.

Being in gymnastics since I was five helped my training with my father and Dick. I was able to do so many things because of that skill and experience. I was able to quickly adapt and respond. Though when it came to acrobatics, I wasn't able to reach Dick's level, no matter how much I tried. That was a natural talent I wasn't born with.

I became Blare, my mother's sidekick, at age twelve. I stopped "bad guys" and made some enemies in the process. I would occasionally help Batman and Robin in Gotham City but I eventually moved in with my mom in Lithium, a neighboring city of Gotham. I went to Gotham Academy with Dick and joined cheerleading as a pass time, or rather as a cover.

Two years later, mom and dad announced that 'Robin and Blare', along with the other 'sidekicks' of League members, would be able to go into the Hall of Justice. I would be on my way to fulfilling my dream of becoming a full member of the Justice League. Or so I thought.

They were still treating us like mere children. On that special day we were all looking forward to, Roy decided to quit and we decided to investigate Project Cadmus behind our mentors' backs. We got into loads of trouble. However, their anger turned to shock when they came face to face with our new friend Superboy, or Superman's clone.

We stood up to them that day and told them we would refuse to be treated like the kids they thought we were. We wanted more and we didn't need them to accomplish it. Not after what we managed to do together and without their assistance. They took that surprisingly well ,but had certain conditions we had to oblige to.

We would work for them and go only on missions assigned by them. While our actions would be monitored and controlled, it was a small step to the future we wished to one day get to.

The first days were kind of hard because we all had to get used to the soft, sweet Miss Martian and the angry, angsty Superboy. We also had difficulties standing each other and we almost gave up the idea that we were a team. However we didn't and we managed to defeat Mr. Twister. Batman also sent us on our first mission and we decided it would be best if Aqualad served as our leader. Robin was born to lead ,but would have to grow up a bit before he was fully ready.

We then met Artemis who, to me, was just a replacement for Speedy. I was hostile at first, but I warmed up to her a bit after her first mission with us. The seven of us were a team, so it couldn't be helped.

We still have a lot to learn and even more to learn about each other. We still have secrets we refuse to share and there are still problems we will have to face.

I just hope it doesn't tear us apart in the end..


	2. Today is the day

**CHAPTER 1: Today is the day…I hope**

Today is the day. The day I've been waiting for 22 days, 15 hours, 12 minutes, and still counting.

Twenty-two days ago mom, or Enchantrix, said I could go to the prestigious "HALL OF JUSTICE". I've been waiting forever to go there, but I wasn't going to be the only one. Robin was going to be there, Aqualad too, Speedy (couldn't wait to see him again), and _Kid Flash. So excited to see him again. _

I woke up earlier than usual today and ate breakfast as quickly as I possibly could. Afterward, I walked back to my room took out my superhero outfit out of my secretly hidden closet. I stared at my black three inch heel boots, at my short black pleated skirt with a red belt, at my red gloves, and at my corset like black shirt that was over a long sleeved grey shirt that covered the majority of my neck. I personally loved my costume but I felt I needed another one, a more mature one. I put it on and walked, practically flew actually, back to the living room.

"Excited aren't we" Mom said as she entered the room in her outfit.

"Oh no, just _super_ excited that I'm seeing Kid Flash today…" I responded sarcastically.

"Well mom I'm really excited because I've been waiting for this day for 22 days and I ...um... can't remember the other crap. Can we please go, like now mom?" I pleaded and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What have I said about…"

"I know, I know, 'Anna Wayne watch your mouth and watch everything that comes out of it'. But come on mom I'm 14."

She was about to say something when we heard and saw BREAKING NEWS on our TV.

"…_as we have said before the escaped villain Icy is terrorizing Lithium City Mall…we will have more information so stay posted…and now we continue our Independence Day cov-…"_

"This so not better take a long time Enchantress." I said as we flew towards Lithium City Mall.

_I hope this doesn't take long at all…_

* * *

When we got to the mall, the majority of it was either destroyed or frozen. People were running and trying to hide from the low petty villain with light blue skin and lips and a dark blue leotard.

"Stupid people…trying to hide from little old me...well let me tell you that you wont." She was about to freeze a group of people when I shot a crimson energy blast at her face.

"So Icy… you wanna play with someone your own size." I looked at her with a smirk on my face. She looked pretty pissed at me and my mother.

"Blare. You and your pathetic mom won't stop me today. Got it. I on the other hand will enjoy destroying you both." She threw ice from both hands and aimed at me. I was too quick for her and so was my mom.

I was flying over her and my mom appeared from behind her and took her out.

"I swear Icy if I wasn't in a hurry today I would have taken you out myself." I looked at the frozen clock and saw it was almost going to be two.

"Come on mom we gotta go NOW." I looked at her and we flew to the Hall Of Justice.

_Almost there…I hope this day goes well…_

* * *

We flew over the Hall of Justice, but before we landed I could already see Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, and Aquaman and Aqualad.

_Hmph… how ironic that the fastest boy alive and his mentor are the last ones to arrive._

"Hey it so nice to see you again Speedy…and Robin and Aqualad too. Haven't seen you in some time, right?" I knew I was blushing but how could I not. Speedy was just so cute and so nice and so…so Speedy. He flashed me a smile which only made me blush even more. _Such a cute smile._

"Today is the day." Batman said. I looked at Robin and smiled because it was the day we were waiting for.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice" Green Arrow said as he stared at his protégé.

"Headquarters of the Justice league." Aquaman said as he stared at the legendary building.

"And now headquarters for you." My mom said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Aw man. I knew we would be the last ones here." We all turned around at the sound of Kid Flash's voice.

_Totally forgot about you._

"Such a shocker that the, and I quote, 'fastest boy alive', is the last one to arrive." I smirked at him and all he did was smile a _you are so gonna pay for that_ smile at me.

We started walking towards the Hall and we had to go through all the fans dying to get a picture or autograph of one of the superheroes. I could even hear them arguing about what our names were.

"I'm glad we are here." Aqualad said.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place and at the same time?" He asked Robin while occasionally sneaking glances in my direction.

"DON'T call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy told Kid Flash. I have always noticed he hated being called a sidekick, it always made him angry.

"Sorry Speedy, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash told him.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" It was so like Robin to make up words out of already existing words.

"Oh I don't know Rob…here's a crazy idea: maybe cause it's not a word and or an actual emotion."I whispered the last part before the doors of the Hall of Justice opened to reveal huge statues of the Justice League members.

"Oh wow, maybe that's why."Robin whispered so softly I could barely hear it.

We walked to the doors that had a sign that said **Justice League Members only.**

The doors opened and the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado came out. The Martian was the first to speak.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Blare, Aqualad, welcome. You now have access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and also our library."

We walked into the library and I could see all sorts of books on the shelves.

The Flash turned around and said," Make your selves at home."

We all looked at each other before Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat down.

"Wow. Some of these books are from before I was born." I said before I sat down on the arm of Robin's chair. I looked at Speedy and saw he was just staring at our mentors as if he was waiting for them to say something else. They were just talking about the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day.

"We shouldn't take long." They were about to walk inside another room when Speedy finally spoke.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not some glorified backstage pass." Speedy was glaring at them. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I were just silent.

"It's a first step, you five have been granted access others don't get." Aquaman replied.

"Oh really." Speedy pointed to the window above the bookshelves," Who cares which side of the glass we're on." He had a point because people were there taking pictures of us.

"Roy you just need to be patient…" Green Arrow said as he took a step towards Speedy.

"No what I need is respect." He turned and looked at us. "They're treating us like kids, or worse _**sidekicks**_. We deserve better than this." He looked at us but we said nothing and just looked at each other.

"You're kidding right. You're playing their game, WHY? Because you think they play fair. Today was supposed to be the day. The day we have been waiting for to take step one on becoming full members of the league." We exchanged glances before Kid Flash spoke.

"Well sure…but I thought step one was getting a tour of their HQ."He told Speedy.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop to catch teleporter tubes to their real HQ in space called the Watchtower."We all looked at each other before looking at our mentors who were looking at each other as well.

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or-"Aquaman said.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room and I'm not your son. I'm not even his. But I thought I was his partner, well not anymore." He took of his yellow hat and threw it on the floor in front of Green Arrow before walking towards us.

"I guess they're right about you four. You're not ready. I doubt you ever will be." He walked past us and towards the door without looking at us.

"But Roy…"I whispered but he left. Just like that without another word to us or a second glance at his mentor.

We were all silent. No one had anything to say. Roy was so mad at us; you could easily tell he wanted to be backed up. But none of us did. We stayed frozen in place. I couldn't believe he just quit.

An alarm broke us of our thinking and we turned around to see Superman appear in the huge computer monitor.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire as we speak."

"I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. Perhaps this may be the perfect opportunity to-." Batman was interrupted by another transmission.

"Zatara to Justice League, an enemy of ours is planning to use the amulet of Vaten to block out the sun. I'm requesting full league assistance."

"Superman you're call." Batman and the rest of us looked at the man of steel, awaiting an answer.

"It's a small fire; the authorities have got it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All justice league members report to Zatara's quardinates. Batman out."

Batman, Enchantrix, Aquaman, and the Flash turned to face us.

"Stay put." Batman told us.

"What? Why?"Robin said.

"Because this is a League Mission." Aquaman answered.

"You're not trained-."The Flash told us.

"Since when?" Kid Flash asked his mentor.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." He replied after pointing to himself and our other mentors.

"There will be other missions, but only when you're ready." Enchantrix looked at each of us.

"But for now…stay put."Batman said before he and the rest of them followed him out leaving us confused and angry.

After about three minutes of complete silence, Kid Flash decided to speak.

"When we're ready, how are we supposed to ever be ready if they treat us like… like sidekicks."

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad looked disappointed because he has always thought he was trusted with everything.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They have an HQ in SPACE that they never mentioned to us. Why? Because they don't trust us." Kid Flash was mad, not as mad as Roy, but mad.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Robin asked us.

"I have a better question," I finally said,"why didn't we leave with Speedy." I said it faintly but I knew they heard. They were all thinking it. _Why didn't we leave with him? He spoke the truth and yet we didn't back him up._

After another minute of complete silence, Aqualad decided to speak.

"What is Project Cadmus?" He asked.

We all shrugged.

"I don't know… but I can find out." Robin said with a smile as he started walking towards the computer monitor.

He started typing on the computer and all he got was an _**ACCESS DENIED**_. But that didn't stop him. He started hacking it and started typing even more things, even faster.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's the same system as the batcave Kid Flash." I answered for Robin.

Then we heard an _**ACCESS GRANTED**_.

"I'm in. Let's see, Project Cadmus, genetics lab in D.C. That's all it says."

"But if Batman's suspicious, there has to be something else going on. Other than genetic testing."I said,

"Well maybe we should investigate." Robin looked at us with a smile.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad added with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, their all about justice right." Robin said with a smile.

"Rob you going to Cadmus? Cause if you go I want to go too." Kid Flash told Robin.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad told both of them.

"Yeah on the blocking out the sun mission, not this. You in Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"You're right. I'm in." Aqualad walked towards them leaving me the only one that hasn't said anything.

"You in Blare?" Robin asked me.

"So just like that we're some team on a mission?" I asked.

"We didn't come for a play date. I know you didn't either." Robin was right. I didn't just come to hang with the boys.

"You in?" Kid Flash asked.

I only nodded.

* * *

When we got there the fire department was already there trying to save two men. But the building blew up causing them to fall out the window. I flew to rescue them but KF got there faster and carried them to the roof before falling. However, he managed to hold on to the window.

"Hold on Flash boy" One of the fire men yelled. I stood on the window and looked down at Kid Flash.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked that to me. I just shrugged.

"Don't know." I saw that Robin was on his way so I decided to go through the window and into the room. A couple of seconds later, Robin and kid Flash came in through the window.

"Why didn't you pull me up Blare?" Kid Flash asked me as he started looking through files.

"You didn't ask." I responded and heard Robin chuckle.

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad told us as soon as he came in.

"You handled it. Besides we came to investigate." Robin told him.

Aqualad walked out of the room we soon followed.

"I thought I saw something in the elevator. Something that wasn't supposed to be there." Aqualad informed us.

"But the elevator is supposed to be locked down." Kid Flash said.

Robin ran until he was only a few feet from the elevator.

"This is wrong." He looked at his virtual computer in his left hand until he found the answer. "I thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said with a serious look on his face.

"Blare can you…"Robin asked.

"Sure." I went to the elevator and my gloved hands started glowing crimson. I placed them in between the doors and then opened them forcefully.

We looked and saw more than two stories. _Project Cadmus must be hiding something big._

"That's why they need an express elevator." Robin said.

"You want me to go ahead Rob?" I asked him.

"No. We don't know what we're dealing with, so I think we should stay together." He responded. He motioned for me to go first. I dived into the empty elevator shaft and I could hear Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad behind me.

After 26 levels, Robin ran out of rope. Robin started hacking the security system and Green Robin faces replaced Red ones.

"That is so cute."He blushed and then motioned me to open the elevator door.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said in awe. I couldn't believe this place was hidden, all its levels with no one on the outside knowing.

"Kid!" Aqualad didn't yell at him but said it loud enough for him to hear it.

Kid Flash rushed forward and fell when he saw something, something that not only shocked him but shocked us all.

_There is obviously something bigger going on here._

I didn't know what they were but they were huge and boarding them were these small, alien looking things.

We were all in shock and so we only stared at them as they passed by.

"No...nothing odd going on here."Aqualad said sarcastically.

We were all still in shock and we only moved until they left us.

_Something very, very big is going on here…_

We started walking again until we reached a _door_ Robin needed to hack in order to open. And we actually thought we wouldn't be shocked again.

"Okay…I'm officially whelmed." Robin stated as he stared in awe.

"You are so not the only one." I agreed.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world." We started following Kid Flash before he turned around and continued. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid; it generates its own power with these… these things. It must be what they're bred for." Kid Flash said as he pointed to the things that were generating energy.

"Even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad informed us.

"And this Cadmus creates life too." I added.

"Yeah, well lets find out why." Robin started walking to the computer and started hacking for information.

"Um…they call them Genomorphs. Whoa, look at the stats of these guys: super strength, telepathy, razor claws…these are living weapons!"Robin explained as he finished looking through the files.

"They're engineering an army."Kid Flash said.

"But for who? Or what for that manner." I added.

"Wait, there's something else… Project Kr. Ugh, the files pretty encrypted I cant- "

"DON'T MOVE!"

We turned around and saw a man with a couple of Genomorphs.

"Wait, Robin, Kid Flash, Blare, Aqualad, what are you doing here?" The man asked as soon as he recognized us.

"Hmph, at least he got your name right KF." Robin said with a chuckle as he turned and continued trying to hack.

"Who is he?" I asked Kid Flash quietly. He just shrugged and took a step in front of me so he was next to Aqualad.

"I know you, Guardian, you're a hero." Aqualad told him.

"I do my best." He replied while eyeing us carefully.

"Then what are you doing here?"Kid Flash questioned him angrily.

"I think that's my question boys…and girl."He replied. "I'm chief of security here, and you guys are trespassing. Though we could call the Justice League and figure this out." He continued.

"You think the league is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash retorted while taking another step so he was directly in front me. I decided to take a step closer to Robin because if what I thought was going to happen, and he was still hacking, I needed to keep him unoccupied.

"Weapons? What are you… what am I...?" He started shaking his head and the horns on the Genomorph resting on his shoulder started glowing.

"Take them down hard, no mercy!" He commanded the rest of the Genomorohs after the horns stopped glowing red.

They growled and started charging towards us. Robin jumped in front of us and threw a smoke bomb in front of the Genomorphs before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me up with him to the side away from the attacking Genomes. One of the Genomorphs, however, grabbed a hold of my ankle.

"Hey let me go you little freak!" He climbed to my arm and scratched me with its claws. Instinctively, and because of the minor pain on my arm, I shot my crimson energy beam out of my eyes causing it to fall.

"Hey you okay Blare?" Robin asked as soon as we landed our feet directly on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a scratch, but that thing totally ripped my outfit." I answered as I examined the ripped fabric on my shoulder.

"Come on." He grabbed my left hand and led my away from the Genomes that caught up with us. With my right hand I used my shield and forcefully crashed them against the wall to the left.

When we got to the elevator the intruder alarm had gone off and the elevator wouldn't open. Robin let go of my hand and started hacking.

"Way to be a team player ROB." Kid Flash said sarcastically to the boy that was still hacking.

I gave Kid Flash a look because he didn't include me in his sarcastic statement.

"You're never the team player, so from you it's expected Blare." Kid Flash stated with a smile.

"I thought you were behind us KF." Robin responded as soon as he finished hacking.

As soon as the elevator doors opened we got in quickly and saw Aqualad was fighting off some Genomes.

"Come on Aqualad."I said as he ran to the elevator when the door closed behind him and in front of the Genomes.

"Oh Blare, you okay?" Kid Flash asked when he realized I was holding my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. One of the little freaks just scratched me." I replied. He came closer to me and removed my hand and examined my scratch.

"Um…we are headed down?"Aqualad said interrupting our very minor moment.

"Yeah dude out is up not down."Kid Flash said as he turned to Robin.

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."Robin replied.

"This is getting out of control, perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad suggested.

Before any of us could produce an excuse, the elevator doors opened on sub-level 52. We cautiously looked around before we got out of the elevator.

"Well we are already here." Kid Flash told Aqualad.

"And our mentors will kill us before any of these freaks capture us." I added as we ran after Robin.

We ran until we caught up to Robin, who had stopped in front of two hallways.

"Which way Robby?"I asked when we got there.

"Yeah bizarre hallway number one or bizarre hallway number two." Robin said.

"HALT." We turned around and saw another Genome that used his telepathy to throw metal cylinders at us.

We all ducked and moved out of the way before the things exploded behind us. Robin through a birdarang at him but he caught it with his telepathy. We decided running towards one of the creepy hallways would be better than staying here and probably dying.

Kid Flash ran ahead of us and put a small metal machine between the closing door that led to project Kr.

"Hurry!"He yelled at us as he went through the door. We followed and I heard Aqualad kick the machine out of the way so the doors could close.

"I disabled the door, we're safe."Robin informed us after he finished hacking.

"No Rob we're trapped."I replied as I walked away from Robin.

"Ah guys, you might want to see this…"We turned around and started walking to where kid flash was. He pressed a button and we saw what we didn't expect to see when we woke this morning.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash said as he moved closer to the Superman look alike.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded the still stunned Robin.

"Oh what…right…right." Robin started hacking the computer in front of him.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in…16 WEEKS… from DNA aquirred from Superman." He exclaimed.

"Acquired? More like stolen from Superman." I said.

"No way the big guy knows about this."Kid Flash added.

Robin continued reading, "solar suit lets him absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these _creatures?"_Aqualad said while pointing at the three Genomes that were over Superboy.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force feeding him education…"Robin answered.

"And we could guess what else, their making a slave out of Superman's ,well, son." Kid Flash said.

"I think now would be a good time to contact the League."I stated.

We all used our com-links but we couldn't get through to our mentors.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said as he looked at us.

_We were on our own when we needed help._

"This is wrong, we can't just …leave him like this." I said as I started at them and then at Superboy.

"Set him free."Aqualad told Robin.

Robin did and then the test tube opened. We were waiting for even the slightest movement for what seemed like a long time.

Something was wrong. The horns of the G gnomes stopped glowing and Superboy's hand moved. And then…

Kid Flash moved me out of the way as he charged and tackled down Aqualad. He then started punching him and Robin, Kid Flash, and I raced to them and tried to hold Superboy from attacking Aqualad again.

"Whoa…hang on to your side…"Robin said as he and I were trying to hold Superboy's left arm. Kid Flash wasn't so lucky. Superboy slipped out of his grip and punched right on his jaw, sending him flying and crashing through a glass tube.

"No! Kid Flash."I screamed as I heard him hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I don't want to do this." Robin said as he threw a gas bomb at Superboy's face, causing him to fall back away from Aqualad, who took this as an opportunity to kick him in the chest.

He crashed and destroyed the computer at the same time, before getting up.

Robin used his taser but it didn't do anything except give Superboy the chance to pull Robin and crush his chest with his foot.

"Hey let go of him!" I yelled as I flew and punched him hard enough to send him crash through his own test tube.

I sat down and put Robin's head on my lap after he collapsed. I looked up and saw Superboy walking towards me.

"We are trying to help you."I told him. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against a wall. He was about to do it again but Aqualad grabbed him from behind and electrocuted him. However, Superboy jumped and slammed him against the rock ceiling, making him unconscious.

I stood up slowly and clutched my sore neck. My hand was grabbed and used to spin me around before I was thrown hard against the floor. I heard rock breaking and saw I was in a small hole, made with the force of me being thrown. I looked around and saw my fallen friends before I blacked out.

**Well done Superboy, well done…**


	3. Independence Day pt 2

_**Chapter 2 : Independence day Pt. 2**_

_Time is running short…You must wake up…YOU MUST AWAKEN…NOW!..._

"Umph!" I yelled once I woke. I looked to my left and saw Kid Flash and Aqualad. To my right was Robin.

They woke up startled at the same time and did the same thing I did: looked at my surroundings until spotting Superboy glaring directly at us. He was just staring at us, without blinking or looking away.

"What…WHAT DO YOU WANT?"Kid Flash yelled after what seemed like hours of silence and glaring between us.

All he did was raise his eyebrows in confusion before Kid Flash continued, "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick of the guy that can fry us with a look."Robin suggested to the angry speedster.

"We only sought to help you."Aqualad said breaking the silence.

"Yeah we rescue you and you turn on us…how's that for grat-"

"Kid, please be quite now. I don't think our new _friend_ was in control of his actions."Aqualad said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin trying to pick the lock of the things that were binding our hands.

"You weren't were you…"I whispered softly causing everyone to look at me because of my calm tone towards the clone.

"What if…what if I wasn't."He murmured just loud enough for us to hear.

"He can talk?"Kid Flash exclaimed in surprise.

Superboy closed his fist before answering offended, "Yes, HE can."

Robin, Aqualad, and I just stared at Kid Flash.

"What? It's not like I said _it_."Kid Flash told us.

I turned my head and faced Superboy.

"The genomorphs taught you…telepathically right?"I asked him in order to draw his attention to me and not the angry Kid Flash.

"They taught me much, I can read… write… I know the names of things…"He answered simply.

"But have you seen them, have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"Robin asked.

"Images are planted in my mind… so no, I have not seen them." He said a bit disappointed.

"Do you know what you are, _who _you are?"Aqualad asked him.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from DNA from the Superman, created should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from The Light." We looked at each other in confusion before Aqualad continue.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus…"

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"He yelled back.

"No offense, but your home is a test tube and not an actual home."I told him.

"We could show you the Sun."Robin offered.

"Um…I'm pretty sure it's after midnight…"Kid Flash whispered.

"Fine, we could show him the moon and the stars Mr. Negativity." I retorted.

"We could show you, introduce you to Superman."Aqualad said.

"No they can't…they'll be otherwise, occupied." A voice called from behind Superboy. We all looked up to see Guardian and two "scientists" walking towards us, all with Genomorphs on their shoulders.

"Activate the cloning process." He ordered the female scientist.

"Pass, Batcave is crowded enough."Robin shouted.

"Me too, like being only one."I shouted as well.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" He ordered Guardian.

_That is so harsh…._

"Hey! Why does he get to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash questioned as Guardian walked towards Superboy.

"Not the right time _Kid-I-never-think-before-I-speak_…."I told him and he just gave me a look. There's a reason I've never liked being in the same room as him.

Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder but Superboy shook it off and stared at us.

"Please help us." Aqualad whispered, soft enough for us to hear but loud enough for Superboy to hesitate.

"Don't start thinking now." The scientist with the stupid pony tail said to Superboy. The genomorph on his shoulder jumped over to Superboy's shoulder and its ears started glowing red. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me…well to Cadmus…same thing. Now get back to your POD!" He yelled at Superboy, who then proceeded to walk to out the…well door.

I glared at the scientist and then I felt a surge of pain on my chest. I felt like I was being electrocuted and stabbed at the same time. I knew what they were doing. They were trying to clone us and probably afterward we would be disposed of. I wished I could use my powers, but the pain wouldn't let me concentrate. I looked around and noticed that everyone was wincing in pain and screaming. We couldn't fight back, we were defenseless. Maybe we weren't cut out to be part of the League. Maybe we'll never be. I looked at Robin and wished I could see those beautiful blue eyes one last time…

* * *

A load _THUD _made me look up to see Superboy tear of the door and throw it to the side. He started walking towards our direction and he pushed aside everyone that tried to stop him.

"Don't give me orders."Superboy told the fallen scientist. He turned and walked in front of us.

"So, you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked we all turned to stare at him. I looked back at Superboy and noticed he was squinting just a bit, as if trying to use heat vision.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option." Superboy said calmly.

Robin then jumped of his pod-like thing and rubbed his wrists.

"Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The WHOLE League will have our heads after tonight." Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin rushed to the controls and pushed the button that opened our pods.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth and Blare."He told Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy responded then went to do what Robin told him.

Robin then climbed my pod and used his laser to open them.

"That took longer than usual." I told him with a smile. He just shrugged and went to work on freeing Kid Flash.

"Why'd you free her first?" Kid Flash asked once he was freed. Robin just rolled his eyes and jumped off the pod and onto the floor.

"Not the time Kid." I said as I jumped down next to Robin.

We started running to the hole that used to have a door, when the scientist said, "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said as he threw birdarang explosives at the pods that contained us moments before.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked him.

"It's his word of the day apparently." I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

We started running in no specific direction, but away from all the genomorphs that started chasing after us.

"We are still 42 levels bellow ground, but if we can make the elevator…" Aqualad didn't have time to finish because in front of our way were the 15 foot tall genomorphs from when we first arrived, blocking our way to the elevator.

We stopped and turned around to see we were surrounded by different types of genomorphs, all different shapes and sizes.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and I knew we didn't have time to fight them so we sneaked behind them and then realized that we were missing Superboy. He was fighting them and causing rocks to fall from the force of his punches.

"Superboy the goal is to escape not to bury ourselves!" Aqualad yelled.

"YOU WANT TO ESCAPE!" He yelled back and threw a 15 foot genomorph to the others that were approaching.

"Well, no need to be rude." I whispered. We continued running until we reached the elevator and Aqualad pried it open. Kid Flash climbed onto the ledge and Robin used his grappling hook whilst I flew. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and flew, but he lost altitude and started falling. I flew down and grabbed his hand while he looked down disappointed.

"Superman can fly, why cant I?" he silently asked himself.

"Don't know, but I looks likes you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash offered with thumbs up. Aqualad and Superboy jumped onto the ledge with Kid Flash and I remained flying next to them.

"Thanks." Superboy said softly.

"Um, guys this will have to be our stop." Robin interrupted and pointed up to the elevator that was heading down.

Superboy punched open the elevator door and we all hurried inside before the elevator came down behind us. We saw genomorphs and we turned and ran through the left hallway.

"Go left. Left!" Superboy yelled at us.

"Now right."

We turned right and came to a dead end with only an air vent.

"Great sense of direction Supey." Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No I don't understand…" Superboy said quietly.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect." Robin said with a huge smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Simple, we go through the air vents." Robin replied while using his holographic computer.

Aqualad went forward and opened the vent and waited for Robin to finish.

After Robin was finished, he climbed in and Aqualad climbed in after him followed by Superboy.

"Well ladies first." Kid Flash asked. I just stared at the small vent that we could easily get trapped in, with all of us crammed together in a small space…

"I don't think I can." I said softly.

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm…kinda claustrophobic." I replied.

"Take a deep breath and get in, I'll go in after you." He said calmly.

"I'm claustrophobic, not stupid." I said back annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean," He replied. I pointed to my skirt and he blushed. "I didn't even realize that."

"Will you two hurry up!" Robin yelled through the vent.

"Yeah right, just get in. I'll go after you." He did as I said and then I took a deep breath and climbed in after him.

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained. He turned back and saw the look on my face, then added "I mean we'll get out soon." He smiled a reassuring smile and turned to look forward.

"Shh, listen." Superboy said as he turned to look behind me. We all followed his move and did the same. I could hear noises coming from the vents behind us.

"What now?" I asked.

"I have an idea." Robin said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Ugh, thank god we're out of there." I said as we stood waiting for Robin to finish hacking.

"So you okay?" Kid Flash asked me for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here." I replied.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said with a smile I knew all to well.

"Sweet." Kid Flash threw his arms in the air.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin added as he stood up.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash exclaimed before putting his goggles over his eyes and running up the stairs.

"Always runs before he thinks." I whispered to Robin. We started running up the flights of stairs when we passed fallen genomorphs that Kid Flash must've pushed aside.

"More behind us!" Robin informed us. I turned around and created a crimson force field wall that they smashed right into. Superboy came up behind me and stomped on the stairs hard enough for them to fall with the genomorphs.

"Nice." I complimented and he only nodded back.

I flew passed everyone until only Kid Flash was in front of me. I flew through the broken door and saw Kid Flash on the floor, rubbing his head.

"We're cut of on the street." Aqualad said as he ran towards us with Robin and Superboy behind him.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

I looked and saw Aqualad and Superboy punching and kicking the door that had us trapped.

"Robin…?" I asked impatiently. I could already hear them quickly approaching.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin replied.

We all turned around to see genomorphs heading our way.

Robin jumped up and kicked a door down. "This way!" he yelled at us. Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and I ran behind him only to stop and see that we were completely surrounded by genomorphs of various shapes and sizes. I could also so Guardian standing in front of them.

"Well this is bad." I whispered. We all took our fighting positions. Me with my hands in fists, while they glowed a crimson ears of all the genomorphs started glowing red and we all fell on to the floor….

* * *

"_What is your choice brother?"_

I opened my eyes and saw Superboy staring at a genomorph. I think he might have been pondering his response.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I were slowly getting up from the floor when Superboy answered.

"I…choose…freedom." Superboy said slowly to the genomorph.

_What conversation did I miss?_

"It feels like fog lifting…" Guardian said while touching his head. Something in his voice made me think that he was _relieved_?

"Guardian…"Aqualad said.

"Go…I'll deal with Desmond."Guardian replied.

"I think not." The genomorphs moved aside to reveal Desmond holding a vile with blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore power to Cadmus." After saying that, he drank the vile.

We all looked in shock as Desmond's skin expanded and ripped and in its place was a monstrous thing. He…_it…_growled at us and evilly smiled.

"Hello hideous…" I whispered and it growled in my direction.

"Everyone back." Guardian said as he charged towards the used to be Desmond. The thing hit Guardian once, hard enough to knock him out.

Superboy and the Desmond monster started fighting and it seemed like they were equally matched. Superboy jumped up and was tackled through the ceiling by the thing, leaving only a hole.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin commented.

"If those are the effects of Project Blockbuster I'd hate to see the effects of Project Netflix." I said with a small laugh.

"That was so bad it should've come from K.F." Robin said before using his grappling gun.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and flew up through the hole.

When we got up there, I let go of Kid Flash and saw that the Desmond and Superboy were still fighting, but neither winning. That is until Desmond grabbed Superboy's legs and threw him in our direction. I quickly ducked and he flew over me and crashed on to Aqualad. Robin, Kid Flash, and I ran over to help them up.

We turned to face Desmond and he only growled at us.

"Five against one, we have good odds." I yelled at him while he laughed and grinned.

Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and I looked at each other before we each ran, I flew, to attack Desmond from all sides. Kid Flash ran under him and waited for Superboy and Aqualad to punch Desmond, causing him to trip over Wally. Robin jumped up and threw a couple of birdarangs that only caused Desmond to stumble, but not fall. He set his eyes back on Superboy and he tackled him on to a piller, and then proceeded to punch him. I flew over and punched Desmond. I put my hand up and created a shield when Desmond grabbed my feet and threw me on the ground hard. He was about to step on me with his foot when Kid Flash ran in front of him and diverted his attention from me. I stood up, ready to attack Desmond, when he grabbed Wally and slammed him against me. I fell to the floor and had no time to recover because then Desmond grabbed me and punched me hard enough to break a pillar. He was about to do it again but I produced a force field in front of me, giving Aqualad and Superboy a chance to attack Desmond and get him away from me.

"Blare, they can handle him. I need you here now!" Robin yelled when he saw I was about to fly over to them and help.

I looked and saw they were holding their own so I flew to Robin.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Help KF destroy the pillars." I nodded and started destroying the pillars that would compromise the building's structure.

After the third pillar, I noticed Kid Flash was getting beat by Desmond so I stopped and turned to Robin.

"Rob should I-"

"No, finish. Take down the one behind you and then make sure Demond stays down okay." Robin instructed while drawing an X on the floor with chalk. I did as he said and saw a fallen Desmond, over a puddle of water, trying to get up. My hand glowed and I punched him so he would stay down.

I flew next to Robin and saw Aqualad project electricity through his tattoos in order to electrocute Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yelled at everyone.

His birdarang bombs exploded and the building started falling apart. We ran but Kid Flash and I were brought down by Superboy, who used his body to protect us. I rose up my left hand and created a force field, but the force was too much. My force field fell and I heard I crack from my wrist.

_That's just great._

* * *

After everything settled down, Superboy pushed the rubble that was over us. I looked up and saw clear night sky.

Aqualad stood up next to Superboy and looked around.

"We….did it." He said.

Robin, Kid Flash, and I were on our knees breathing heavily, when Robin smiled and said, "Was there ever any doubt?"

He and Kid Flash gave each other a high five, but winced in pain when they heard a crack from their chests.

"You….guys…are…idiots…" I told them with a smile. I looked and saw that our uniforms were in tatters and I also realized that there was pain coming from my left wrist and right ankle.

"That's just great." I complained to myself. I looked up and saw a hand, green eyes, and a smile offering to help me up.

"Let me guess…sprained ankle?" Kid Flash asked me as he helped me up. Kid Flash put my right hand over his neck and he put his hand on my waist, supporting me so my sprained ankle wouldn't touch the ground.

I looked up at him and smiled. "And broken wrist. Thanks."

He gave me a small smile and then turned to Superboy. "See, the moon." He pointed up with his head.

Superboy looked up as he saw the moon for the very first time. His eyes were filled with happiness, just like a child eyes would be. Then, his eyes began squinting because Superman appeared above us.

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said with a smile.

Superboy looked up with admiration in his eyes and my smile began fading when I saw the League appear behind Superman.

"Ugh, we are so screwed." I whispered softly.

Kid Flash gave a small laugh but quieted down when he saw the Flash.

I took my hand off of Kid Flash's neck and supported myself because Enchantrix and Batman had both arrived and were standing behind Superman.

After moments of silence, Superboy stepped forward until he was in front of Superman, and showed him the 'S' on his solar suit.

Superman's expression changed from shock to anger and Batman stepped forward.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked the man of steel.

Kid Flash stepped next to Superboy and said, "He doesn't like to be called an it…"

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said. The whole League looked at each other in confusion and shock.

Batman's expression did not change.

"Start talking…"

After explaining everything that had occurred in Cadmus, our mentors walked away from us and started talking amongst themselves. We did the same.

Superboy finally decided to go talk to Superman, but the man of steel avoided conversation and flew to make sure Desmond would be escorted away.

We all looked as Superboy was left alone, but we turned around when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But lets make one thing clear-" Batman informed us as he Aquaman, Flash, and Enchantrix made their way closer to us.

"You should've called." The Flash interrupted and received a glare from the Dark Knight.

"And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman continued.

We all looked at each other and Aqualad stepped forward.

"I am sorry, but we will." We all stepped forward so we could be next to Aqualad.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad continued.

"If this is about your treatment in the hall, the four of you-" Flash tried to add.

"The five of us. And it's not." Kid Flash stepped forward and told his mentor.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin asked as he stepped closer to Batman.

"We're not untrained children. You can't keep us from doing what we're destined to do. It's not your choice, it's ours." I added as I stepped next to Robin.

Our mentors looked at each other before turning back at us.

"Why let them tell us what to do. Get onboard or get out of the way." Superboy said as he stepped forward with us.

Our mentors all looked at Batman, but he said nothing.

"Batman, aren't you going to say anything?" Robin asked.

He looked at Robin and then at the rest of us. "Three days."

"What does that mean?" I asked him. He looked directly at me before he looked at the others as well.

"Three days. In three days I will inform you of my decision. The decision of either disbanding or keeping together this 'team' of yours. In the meantime, stay out of trouble. I suggest you all go home, tend to your injuries, and rest. Robin, Blare, let's go." Batman finished and walked away.

I looked at Robin and nodded. I turned around and gave a small smile to the others.

"See you guys in three days.." I only hoped I would…


End file.
